Blacksmith
Kikdrad Greyflayer, aka "the Blacksmith", buys and sells game items. You can find him on the very first level after entering the game. His brother, Kizmuri Greyflayer has another blacksmith shop in the Enchanted Labyrinth, not far from the portal. Adding to the Blacksmith Inventory Defeat mobs for rewards, find items in chests, and sell what you want to the Blacksmith for in-game gold. The items you sell go into his inventory and remain there for a random period of time. When you leave the game or go down to levels or dungeons, some time passes and the Blacksmith will remove existing items and add some new items of his own. The type, quality, and number of items added to the shop is somewhat random. * Item types include weapons (swords, axes, etc), defensive items (shields, helmets, etc), jewelry (rings and necklaces). There is always a supply of runes for the forge, and occasionally other special items. * The quality varies from poor to legendary, with most items in the middle, common to uncommon range. * The number of new items in the shop is around 10 with each change. Items of different levels are offered. The level of some of the new items in the inventory is usually near the player level, +/- 1. So if your level is 19 then you will see a number of items at level 18, 19, and 20. However there are many other items at levels far below the player level. When you sell into the shop you receive gold pieces (gp). To sell, remove items (press and hold) from characters (the side inventory slots) and drag them into the middle, common inventory. Then trade with the Blacksmith. Drag and drop the item from your inventory onto the shop inventory. You do not need to place your item into a slot, all items are put into the top of the shop inventory. Buying from the inventory You can purchase any item in the shop, as long as you have the gold, and as long as you have room in your personal inventory. You can buy an item that is a higher level than your characters, but a character can only use an item at his/her level and lower. So with your level 18 and 19 characters, you can buy that level 20 legendary axe, but you can't give it to a character until their level is 20 or more. Item value The value of the item is the cost in gold that you pay for that item, or the price in gold that the Blacksmith pays you to buy your item. The Buy Price and Sell Price are always exactly the same. You can't make a business "buying low and selling high". But you can buy an item, decide later that you don't want it, and get back exactly what you paid for it. Used items do not lose value. This value is somewhat random but closely reflects the actual item detail. For example, there can be two helmets of the same game level and a very close defense level. Their gp value might be very close. The item with better attributes has a higher gp value. That is, if one of these helmets has a bonus Spirit level of +12 and the other has a bonus Luck level of +14, the second one might have a higher value of a few gp. If you are looking at two items and you can't tell which is "better", there are two answers. The first answer to the question is "which item is better for YOU?" The second answer is, "the game is telling us that the item with the higher gp value is better". But you might not need higher Luck or higher Spirit levels. You might want more Defense. So to you, an item with a lower gp value might be "better" if, for example, it has Def+8, compared to another item with a higher price that has both Spirit+12, Luck+14. Another way to look at value is with the item quality : Poor, Common, Uncommon, Epic, Rare, Legendary. Legendary items are really great because they usually have many attribute bonuses. But a level 2 legendary item with a lot of +4 bonuses might not be as good, to you, as a level 15 Uncommon item with just a couple higher value attribute bonuses. It can be difficult to assess "value" between two items of differing level and quality. That level 2 legendary item might be priced at 200gp, and the level 15 uncommon item might have the same 200gp price. The price might be the same, but the value to YOU depends on your level, wants, and needs. Lucky Chests Kizmuri has special items that Kikdrad does not. Lucky Chests of different colors can be bought for anywhere from 60 gp to 500. You don't really get a chest with your purchase, you get a random item with a value that is (almost?) always a little less than what you paid. Again - you can't make a business "buying low and selling high". All lucky chests are "Rare" but the actual quality of the item you receive is random. However, the Gray chest for 500 gold pieces (almost?) always returns a "Not Sellable" special item, like Runes or other items used in the Forge. If you're not lucky to get these items in drops from Mobs, try your luck with a little cash. Note that the price of a Gray chest is 500gp, which is more than what you pay Kikdrad - that's how luck works. Quests The Blacksmith also issues quests - when tasks are completed he gives us a reward. Examples of questions might be : kill 8 skeletons, or bring back 12 spider eyes. See also Quests. Random questions * Is there a timer on the Blacksmith so that we know exactly when he changes inventory? * Is the inventory "FILO" (First In, Last Out)? In other words, is it a push/pop stack, where the last item added to the inventory gets deleted first, and then other items afterward? Someone might want to sell less to the Blacksmith so that new items will his inventory will appear sooner … If items are sold into the shop, and those need to be "popped" out before new items are added, then it might take longer for items to refresh. Category:Locations Category:NPCs